1-Aminocyclopropanecarboxylic acid is known as a plant growth regulator.
A production method of 1-aminocyclopropanecarboxylic acid hydrochloride is known in Patent Document 1 and Non-Patent Document 1. A method of converting 1-aminocyclopropanecarboxylic acid hydrochloride into a free form of 1-aminocyclopropanecarboxylic acid is also described in Patent Document 1 and Non-Patent Document 1. However, the method is hardly suitable for industrial production.